Washington, D.C.
Washington D.C. (District of Columbia) is the capital of the United States and the place where its government resides. The city was founded a few years after the establishment of the U.S. Government when Congress decided to move the capital to a new permanent location in the middle of the original 13 colonies, between Virginia and Maryland. The city was surveyed by President Washington and founded on July 16, 1790. The city is home to numerous government buildings built in a distinct white-marble classical style, including the Capitol, the White House, and various Memorials dedicated to past presidents. It is its own distinct region apart from the states, having its own local government, police forces, and local laws (for example, no building may be higher than the top of the Capitol building). It is also home to the largest library in the world, the National Archives, and the largest museum complex, the Smithsonian Institution. The center of the city contains the National Mall, an open park that extends between The Capitol building and the Lincoln Memorial, with the Washington Monument in the center. It is considered the cultural center of the city as it is bordered by numerous important buildings and monuments such as the National World War II Memorial at the east end of the Reflecting Pool, the Korean War Veterans Memorial, the Vietnam Veterans Memorial, and the Albert Einstein Memorial. 'The Castle' of the Smithsonian is located on the Mall, and several new memorials are being built, including the Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 After Russian forces invaded the East Coast of the United States of America in retaliation of the massacre at an airport in Russia , supposedly done by an American but actually committed by Makarov, Capitol Hill was turned into a battleground. Russian forces were overwhelming the Americans and a mass evacuation was in effect, with the Washington Monument being used as an evacuation point for troops. The Washington Monument, the White House, the World War II memorial and many other D.C. landmarks were damaged by enemy fire. The majority of the battle takes place on or around the National Mall. Private Ramirez and Sergent Foley were tasked to hold back the enemy and prevent the Washington Memorial evacuation zone from being taken by enemy forces. A large number of Russians were atatcking the evacuation zone from the World War II Memorial, while numerous anti-aircraft batteries were palced on top of a nearby building. Soon after defending the evacuation point, they were evacuated by helicopter, but were shot down by a rocket battery. They survived the crash and held back enemy forces converging onto the crashed chopper. At that moment, a nuclear ICBM launched by Captain Price exploded right over the East Coast, knocking out every electronic device, vehicle and aircraft. After escaping falling wreckage of both American and Russian aircraft, the Rangers snuck past Russian patrols and were given a message from Col. Marshall to meet at Whiskey Hotel for a counterattack. They fight their way through the Eisenhower building before discovering the wreckage of the Presidential Bunker. Believing that the Russians have taken over Washington D.C., the military chose the option to flatten the entire capital instead of letting it fall to enemy hands, known in game as the Hammerdown Protocol. The strike will be canceled if troops take out Green Smoke to show that they're still active. The American troops are called to assemble at Whiskey Hotel, a.k.a. the White House. Being one of the few buildings hardened against EMPs, the Rangers were able to receive the radio message stating the Hammerdown protocol, giving them barely enough time to respond. After a fight through the damaged building, Ramirez and Foley popped green smoke on the roof of the White House, along with several other troops around the city, averting the strike, and saving the capital. Image:D.C._on_fire.jpg|The landscape of Washington D.C. on fire. Image:Washington_Monument.jpg|The partially destroyed Washington Monument. Image:White_House.jpg|The heavily damaged Herbert C. Hoover Building (Department of Commerce) (scaled down). Image:MW2 White House south face.jpg|The south face of the White House, with dead bodies scattered on the lawn. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Locations